Toman (Kuzon's father)
Toman is the Saiyan father of Kuzon in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. Biography Toman's life before his debut in Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzons Parents, is unknown, much, but he was a Elite Saiyan Soldier for the World Trade Organization. Toman's first appearance was in the Kuzon Saga, though it was all a flashback of the actual series, where he actually airs in the Final Saga. Toman's father's name is Ramoja, as he later stated. Though he doesn't say how he knew him, or if he even did know him. Toman was 23 years old in Kuzon Movie 2 and he was a Elite Saiyan Soldier with a gang of other Saiyan Friends. His best friend Lec, Cabo, and Carrace, who is the only female in the group, very similar to Bardock's Elite. He took and sometimes destroyed Planets for Frieza, his daily job like most other Saiyans'. One day he returned from wiping out a planet with his gang and he returned to Planet Vegeta where they met back up. They got in a Hot-Tub and talked together and stuff before a Courier came in saying that Frieza has a mission made just for Toman to enslave Planet Garglax, and so Toman left right off. Upon landing on the Planet in his pod, he felt Power Levels then left off and started destroying. After destroying 4 Citys and 3 Port 'o' Johns (Which he also used!). At this same time a Saiyan Woman landed on Garglax somewhere nearby and left to destroy it too. After a while both Saiyans felt each others Power levels and followed them right to each other where him and her finnaly met. He found out her name is Lettune, a Female Saiyan sent to the Planet for the same reason. They both got in a large argument about who is supposed to be there, Lettune gets sick of it and trys flying away but Toman wont stop grabbing her so she finnaly flys away from Toman. Toman then realize's that she could do the work for him, so he returns to his Space Pod to Sleep the night. The Next Morning, Toman wakes up to see craters and holes everywhere from her dirty work...Toman sees Lettunes' Space Pod flying off back to Planet Vegeta so Toman madly quickly hurrys back to the Planet too. Once Lettune lands in a Pod Landing area, so does Toman, they head to the Printery to get paid where they meet again. Toman soon finds out that he was supposed to go to Garglax, and Ha's Lettune, until finding out Lettune gets paid cause she did all the work. After some Ha's, Lettune offers to but Toman a drink cause he didn't get paid. In the Bar, Toman is in the back with Lec and the others talking about how stupid it was he didn't get paid and how he "Likes" Lettune, until Lettune walks in with some sandwichs and a Manago Orange Sundae, Tomans favorite! So him and Lettune start growing a relationship and start going on missions to Planets together, and overtime have a big enough love to marry. So 3 years later they decide to get married (The Saiyan Way). They go into a large dome area where Saiyans marry and also play baseball. After a Short Marriage they (As part of the Marriage) must engage in a Small Battle to show their power before offical Marriage. After a 2 Hour Battle, they leave and take showers at their new Planet Vegeta home, where they will stay and live until the Planets explosion years later..... For the Rest, read the Kuzon Saga. Appearence Toman has a Muscular Build like most Saiyans but is a little less (Sort of like Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohans build, but a little more muscular. He wears the same blue fabricy-stretchy Vest with long sleeves and pants type as Kuzon but a little lighter (Kuzon gets his clothes like from his dad), he commonly wears white and yellow Saiyan Armor over his Clothes. He also wears no gloves but he does wear White Saiyan boots like Earlier Vegeta did. When he was a actual Saiyan Soldier he wore a Yellow Scouter and Yellow Saiyan Boots and gloves. But over the 7 year gap when him and Lettune started living on Mumbas Unnamed Planet after Planet Vegeta exploded, and when he had Kuzon he and Lettune slowly took more and more off of their armor. First the Gloves, then the Yellow Scouter and Boots, and sometimes when not in battles and at night he takes off his Armor and just wears his regular blue clothes. Personality Toman is very Confident and Willing, but is got time for laughs and humor (Which he doesn't mean to do). When in a battle, he is willing to protect his loved ones like Kuzon or Lettune, and step up and be the hero. But when having regular homelife, he is freaking funny. He loves chocolate and sweets, but puts Steak and meat in first row, Kuzon also get this trait from him. He laughs and makes jokes at the most harshest times, he is like a child but not at all immature (Lettune tend to think he sometimes is), even when in bed with his own wife "Doing it", he still has room to crack one. He can be arrogant though when it comes to Kuzon and Mumbas Training, since they don't know there are any Saiyans left, they want Kuzon to be the best of the last of the race and continue to have the Saiyan bloodline. Moves This is a List of Tomans Moves and Blasts. Kuzon learned alot of blasts and moves from him.: *Falcon Punches and Roundhouse Kicks: Chuck Norris moves, ohhhhh yeah......... *Head Ram: He rushes the opponent and smashes him in the stomach with his head. Like a Dragon fist but without the *Ki Blast- The most basic form of energy wave. His Version is blue. *Long Beam- One of Tomans own techniques. He taught it to Kuzon. It's Dark Purple and uses alot of energy. It can cut weak skin and also explode on contact if made. *Paralyzation- This Move Paralyzes the enemy for about 10 seconds, it can be overpowered with strength **Shock Paralyzation- A more Powerful version of Paralyzation. It shock's the enemy and paralyzes him for 20 seconds. Tomans own. **Frost Paralyzation and Flame Paralyzation- Kuzon made this move out of Tomans Shock Paralyzation. Toman don't know it. *Blazing Saw- Tomans' Version of the Destructo Disk, Kuzon know it too. A Very Dark Blue (Or or Light Blue) Disc that is like Gotenks' Galactic Donut, only LED Blue and cuts through just about anything. If the enemy try's to ride on the top, he will be froze. *Freeze- A Blue Laser shot from the Index finger that freeze's the enemy in ice. Eis Shenron uses this against Super Saiyan 4 Goku in Dragonball GT, only his was much stronger. *Red Ball Attacks- Toman rarley ever uses this because of its energy loss, he taught it to Kuzon. This is very similar to the Kaio-Ken, only it is much stronger when it comes to Ki energy. The form use's alot of Ki energy, it triples the Ki energy upon using. The user get's a Pure Red Aura and his Hair turns almost red (Its the same color, but the glare makes it look red). In this form, the user can only use it for 2 minutes at a time, due to it's large Ki consumption. The User is very usually grouchy-like due to them not wanting to waste time, so it has 6 attack's listed below. **Red Ball and Red Laser- A Ball of Red Energy that can be thrown at a enemy. It explodes on Contact, making it hard to dodge. The Laser is just like any other laser only Red and hurts the enemy. **Red Blast- Similar to the God breaker blast used by Present Trunks in GT, It's Red and is a light blast from the hand for a second or two. It hurt's the enemy like any other. **Giant Red Ball- A larger version of the Red Ball. It is formed in the hand facing up, then thrown making a much larger explosion. **Red Doders- Multiple Large Ki Blast's shot rapidly (About 80 Mile per hour). A similar attack is used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku against Kid Buu in Dragonball Z. They each make small explosions on contact. **Red Super Blast- Very Similar to the Kamehameha, only Red. It is formed like the Masenko but more behind the head. It fires a large contiuous energy wave like the Super Kamehameha. **Red Super Bomb- The Red Version of the Super Bomb. It works just like the Super Bomb only a bit stronger, and uses ALOT of energy. **Red Slash- A much "Handier" Version of a Disk. It is really completely different than a Disk, it is used with close-range attacks, almost like a Sword Slash. It is used by simply swinging your hand's while having a Disc sized razor in your hand and slashing across the enemy making a Red Slash, cutting the enemy, often drawing alot of blood and a very large scar. *Bound Sword- When Toman uses his Ki Molding skills to make a Sword in his hands with Ki, it is used like one too. *Super Bomb- Toman only uses this in bad situations (Which are hardly ever). t's very much like the Spirit Bomb, only the energy comes from the user, not the Planet. The user first gather's energy in his hands facing down under his or her's Stomach area, It gets bigger and bigger thorugh about 20 Seconds (It's Main Downfall), then it is raised with both hands above the head and blasted. It is as big as the Spirit Bomb used to try to defeat Frieza, only blasted, not thrown. It unleashes a large tunnel on the end that hits the enemy, where energy is constantly surrounding the enemy at a rapid rate, which will most likely incinerate the enemy and then make a huge explosion in deep Space after being used (Unless the user uses every last bit of energy). **Ultimate Super Bomb- Toman "may" know this one. A Much larger and powerful version of the Super Bomb. It is worked the same way as the Super Bomb, only takes longer and much more energy to form, and then is blasted. It's as big as the Super Spirit Bomb used against Kid Buu. *Muscle Pack- Used by Toman, Kuzon and Master Roshi. Master Roshis' Version in Dragonball (Series) is much more muscular than Toman and Kuzons' Version. Toman never really uses it, but is shown he can. Kuzon (When he is fighting Snake as a Super Saiyan) Uses this to reach his full power as a Super Saiyan. His Muscles puff up like Super Saiyan Gokus' on Namek with his fight with Frieza. Since Kuzons' only 15 (Saiyan Years), his were a bit bigger, due to his smaller size. He is on par with Super Saiyan Goku in this form, because Goku is a bit stronger as a Super Saiyan due to more fighting experience than Kuzon. Kuzon also uses this form as a Super Saiyan 2, and is on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, so as every other transformation its done with. Kuzon also uses this form in the Kuzon Saga against the Zinglys', as a 7 year old.